


【豪洛】痊愈

by ClaireQ



Category: zhuilong
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Collections: 追龙/雷洛传





	【豪洛】痊愈

那天去救雷洛，搭上了伍世豪一条腿。

他躺在床上，雷洛坐在床边，相顾无言。

伍世豪倒没有后悔去救他，他最坏的打算是连自己的命也折进去的。

死很容易，断了腿想再走路却很难，超过他的想象。

他一次次地摔倒，又一次次自己爬起来，那年轻美丽的护士有感于他的执着和顽强，来帮他。

雷洛出院后却一天比一天来得少，虽然钱也一天比一天送得多。

下一次他来的时候，伍世豪在他面前费力地来回走了几步，额上落下冷汗来，坚持说，我痊愈了，接我出院。

雷洛又升了半级，穿着更好些的西装，马甲把腰身勒得更紧，他看着那条腿，柔和地劝他他再养一养。

他说，我不会丢下你的。

伍世豪因为被戳中了心中所想而有些激动，他说，你以为我怀疑这个？

他又有些委屈，觉得那条确实已经痊愈了的伤腿隐隐作痛。

雷洛在他肩上轻轻按了一按，让他坐下，弯下腰，望他的眼，说，我知道，知道。

他把手里的外套搭在一旁的椅背上，解开把细腰勒得过于突出的马甲，袖扣费了一点工夫，需要格外认真一些。

伍世豪觉得喉咙发紧，发干，熟悉的冲动涌起，他们的身体彼此熟络，一个解袖扣的动作就够了。

只是没尝试过这样的姿势，不过，这样也不错。雷洛在他身上一寸寸坐下去，神情很认真，看不出是痛还是爽，但伍世豪一顶上去，就看出来了，很爽。

于是奋力地顶。

太刺激，越不能做的事越刺激。雷洛不叫，手扶在他肩上，不知道抓是不抓，后来被更用力地顶，撞，挤，榨，他就抓了下去，甚至还掐了下去。

同时又张开身体，把他吞得更深。

连接处滑腻腻的，身上也蹭得黏腻腻的，感官已经有些麻木，身体却无论如何不肯停歇，几缕发胶固定不住的头发散下来，随着上下起伏一起动人地动。

伍世豪扶在他腰上的手抽出一只，替他拨开了，看清他的眼，从眼又看到嘴，就吻过去。

他们筋疲力尽又心满意足地接吻。

雷洛放弃了，他说，我信，我接你出院，现在就走。

伍世豪坐在床边，懒懒地看他重新穿衬衣，穿马甲，戴袖扣，说，这就对了，我家床大。

END


End file.
